The Real Goddess
by JustJun
Summary: Lind and Peorth on a goddess TV chatshow. Romance, fluff, laughter and lots of awww moments. PxL warning:Yuri


**The real goddess**

**Well here is another product of my crazy imagination! Lind + Peorth in an interview…well lets see shall we. Fluff, giddiness, laughter and screaming are possible side effects after reading this fic. **

* * *

**Oh if you haven't read my other fic, the goddess exchange program (full of Lind and Peorth goodness), then you won't understand some of the terminology I've used to here's an explanation. **

Seraph- A very high class of god directly below Kami that controls a sector within heaven e.g. Valkyrie Seraph and is on Heaven's council.

Admin- Refers to the group of operators that maintain Yggdrasil (chrono, ers etc)

Leader- A manager of sorts that works under the Seraph and helps control the sector.

Mist- Lind's best friend, though she doesn't like to admit it. A strong Valkyrie who acts before she thinks which is often her downfall. She is one of the leaders of the Valkyrie sector.

**It's not necessary to know the terms but it helps if you know whats going on. **

**So without further ado …**

* * *

**The real goddess**

Our favourite couple are sitting on a stage and are surrounded by camera's lights and their avid fans sitting in the audience seats. The stage manager counts down and the screaming dies down as the show begins.

**Narrator:** Good evening everyone! Your watching 'The real Goddess' and today our special guests are Seraph Lind and Peorth!!!

(The audience cheers)

**Peorth:** Hello everyone! (She bows politely)

**Lind:** High Seraph Lind of the Valkyries and First class goddess Peorth present

(The audience clap and scream at their beloved couple)

**P:** In other words, she means hello as well. Today we're here to tell you all about our lives

**L:** A documentation of our lives in exchange for peace and quiet from all the goddess media and fans.

(The fans scream at being mentioned)

**P:** Don't mind my Lind; she's just shy. I on the other hand embrace the lime light! Let it shine on moi!

(The stage manager turns on the spotlight and Peorth posses for photographs)

**Urd:** Hmph drama queen.

**P:** Urd quiet! Just man the camera as I've told you. Anyway, let's start at the beginning and in case you didn't know today is our anniversary.

(The audience scream excitedly)

**L:** I believe I have an interesting first story to tell…

* * *

"Go out with me" asked the flirtatious brunette goddess nonchalantly. She stood leaning forward on Lind's desk, unintentionally showing off her assets to the stoic Valkyrie. Upon realising Peorth was presenting herself in such a way she spun around in her chair so that she faced the wall, the lovely, boring wall that would calm her. "Well?" Peorth asked impatiently. Lind slapped her cheeks to focus and turned round to face Peorth, but she was faced with the same beautiful dilemma again. Feeling her heart race and her nose start to bleed, she turned to the wall again.

"I appreciate the offer Peorth, but I cannot accept" Lind exclaimed calmly. The blue haired goddess heard footsteps and the door to her white office close. She relaxed now that her temptation had left the room and turned around so she could continue with her work. Lind's heart almost jumped out of her chest to see Peorth leaning on the door evilly, she moved away and Lind saw that Peorth's signell had been burnt onto the door; there is no escape now.

"No one's leaving this room until you tell me why you won't go out with me" Peorth said and pouted.

"Oh please Peorth; let's not go through this again."

"Tell me now Lind."

"I have work to do" the blue haired goddess exclaimed and covered her ears expecting the same sentence that was shouted at her regularly to be repeated once more.

"HOW CAN YOU HAVE WORK TO DO?" Peorth screamed and sat down on the sofa in the office annoyed at her lover. "I bet you don't even know what day it is." Lind guiltily trekked over to Peorth and sat down next to her, but Peorth childishly turned so her back faced the Valkyrie.

"It's our anniversary, I could never forget such a day. However, Peorth please understand. Ever since your father promoted me to High Seraph, my workload has increased a thousand fold. I need to get these reports and documents done otherwise the entire Valkyrie sector would fall into chaos."

"I know but still…I just want to spend some time with you. I hardly get to see you," said Peorth almost inaudibly, but Lind heard her. She turned sideways to face Lind and sat so that her legs rested on top of Lind's. The Valkyrie placed a hand on the leg and stroked affectionately.

"I'm sorry, but I really want to make sure the first few weeks of my reign are perfect, otherwise your father will be terribly disappointed in me. I only just got on his good side and I intend to stay there."

"Well you wouldn't be on his bad side if you weren't such a screamer the night I brought you home." They both laughed and Lind leaned towards her love and they both kissed lightly. What started off affectionately grew into deep lustful passion. Peorth pressed her hand against Lind's neck pushing the woman even closed to herself. They battled for dominance each trying to gain entrance until Lind sneakily used a move Peorth frequently used, she raised a hand and tickled the back of her companion's neck lightly causing her to gasp. Taking the opportunity Lind took charge and pinned Peorth down on the sofa, giving her sensual kisses all the way. Peorth bit Lind's lip in protest as she realised the Valkyrie held both her wrists above her head. Lind pulled back and grinned smugly; a trait of Peorth's which she seemed to have adopted.

"You see what you do to me? I bet I'm two reports behind schedule and now a sector is going to blow up" Lind joked.

"Let it blow up. It's worth it." Peorth raised her head to kiss Lind again but Lind quickly sat up pulling Peorth up with her.

"I'm being truthful. A sector really will implode if I don't finish my work."

"Fine. Be boring and do your work on our anniversary."

"I promise on Kami-sama's name that I'll make it up to you."

"Fine" Peorth exclaimed sadly. She got up and removed her seal on the door and leant against it. "What time will you be home?"

"Late. I apologise but you must eat without me. I have several meetings and we both know how long winded the other Seraphs can be."

"Ok then. Give me a goodbye kiss" Lind walked over to Peorth and kissed her lightly. Their lips met tentatively in a sensual kiss that made Peorth feel weak in the knees, as if her entire world was spinning; only Lind could make her feel like this. Slowly they parted and Peorth trailed her hands down Lind's new uniform. It was similar to her old Valkyrie uniform except that now she wore a Seraph's coat that commanded authority when looked at. Peorth especially appreciated the fact that now Lind's top had a v-cut… she appreciated it a lot.

"My eyes are up here" Lind spoke.

"I can't help it. I love your uniform. It's very…sexy"

"Save it for another day, you agreed I could do work."

"Fine I'm going."

"You know I love you don't you Peorth?"

"I do. I love you too. I'll see you at home then" Peorth said and pushed the down open and left the office.

With a heavy heart, Lind sat back in the chair at her desk and sighed. As if on cue her com rang, pressing a button on her computer desk a screen appeared in front of her with Urd grinning wildly.

"Status?" Lind asked authoritatively, as if Urd was on a mission.

"Everything is A-ok boss! I've set everything out like you wanted, and she doesn't suspect a thing. Unless your acting gave it away."

"No, my performance was adequate."

"So my reward Lind?" Urd cheekily asked scratching her head nervously.

"As agreed I shall arrange for you to obtain five secret potion ingredients from the alchemy department and I'll give you access to the Seraphs's library for an hour."

"Ah it pays to have friends in high places. Neh what exactly would happen if a book went missing?"

"That depends on the mood I'm in when you're caught. I can choose from two punishments, my favourite being subjection to four hundred years of earth call centre service" Urd shuddered "Or two hundred years as Peorth's slave. Frankly I wouldn't want to subject anyone to the latter."

"Heh, well, um…I won't steal anything."

"Good."

"Good luck with tonight then!" Urd winked at her and logged off leaving the screen blank.

Lind sighed again, a sigh of relief; things were going to plan. She hated having to lie to Peorth but she was sure Peorth would appreciate the surprise at the end. Opening her palm out in front of her she summoned her present to Peorth, a small jewellery box that fit perfectly in her hand. She opened it and looked at the ring she had bought, wondering if it was good enough. She closed her palm causing the box to vanish. Lind laughed to herself, the next time she would see the ring, it would hopefully be on Peorth's finger. Oh, the surprise after the disappointment is definitely worth it.

* * *

**P:** Ahhhhhh. It was such a romantic night. Lind surprised me when I got home. There were rose petals everywhere and our garden was covered in beautiful snow. Then she proposed to me. (Shows off her ring to the camera)

(The audience gasp in awe)

**L:** Yes well I'm glad you liked it. It took a lot of preparation

**U:** Which I did!

**P:** Urd man the camera! (She throws her shoe at Urd which hits her on the head)

**U:** Lind control your wife!!!!

**L:** Despite my authority as High Seraph…Peorth rules our home…so I didn't see anything (Peorth kisses Lind's cheek and sticks her tongue our at Urd)

**P:** Hmm on that note, another memory of mine pops into mine. It's when I was pregnant which Nora-Chan and…

Her mind was honed into a state of complete concentration. There was sweat on her brow and she breathed in and out deeply and slowly. Her entire body was shaking, never had she felt like this before.

**U:** Keep it PG

**P:** I am! Just let me continue...

* * *

Lind raised her usually shaky hand and looked to her wife for confidence, and then she rang the doorbell to Peorth's family's mansion. Fast loud footsteps could be heard towering to the door and it opened with such force that their hair was blown as if they were in a whirlwind.

"PEORTH-CHAN!!!!!" Her mother and father both yelled. Peorth's mother hugged both women and welcomed them into the house quickly dragging the pregnant Peorth into their living area so she could sit down. Peorth had only just recently confirmed she was pregnant but was still waited on hand and foot by everyone, even more so by her loving parents and especially by her over protective father who always insisted on testing and passing judgement on Lind. Lind and her father-in-law, Ciel, stared at each other intently. The man was much taller than Lind and much larger, but they both emitted the same aura of raw power and guts.

"So, Valkyrie," he exclaimed with his hands crossed over his chest in a moody fashion.

"It is High Seraph now I believe."

"You will always be a little Valkyrie to me! I am the true High Seraph!"

"You forget you also inherited the position," muttered Lind under her breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!"

"Nothing."

"Hmph, well on another note you've gotten my daughter pregnant."

"Yes, you are to be a grandfather."

"ARE YOU IMPLYING I'M OLD?!"

"No."

"Valkyrie you are lucky I am in a good mood."

"You're never in a good mood" spoke Lind, somehow finding her courage.

"What rudeness! I gave you your punishment! It seems you need to be put in your place" he yelled and leapt backwards into the air "RYU OF THE SKIES…"

"ICE SHIELD OF THE DEEP!" Yelled Lind at the same time as a counter spell.

"I COMMAND YOU TO STR..." before he could finish a big X appeared on his mouth preventing him from talking. Peorth and her mother appeared from the living room.

"Honestly dear you need to stop shouting. And stop using your spells indoors. If you want to fight Lind I'm sure you can just ask her instead of trying to provoke her" Peorth's mother exclaimed shaking her head. Seeing Ciel clawing at his face trying to remove the X, Lind cleverly kept quiet and smiled at Peorth.

"Ump hmmm ,mm!!!" the man tried to say. Peorth and her mother re-entered the living room leaving the two warriors in the hallway. Ciel grumpily pointed at Lind then at his mouth. Finding this a grand opportunity the usually stoic Lind couldn't waste the chance to tease her loud father-in-law.

"I apologise, but I don't understand what you want me to do."

"mpph!!! MMM!!" He tried to say. He moved his hands and imitated a spell, but of course without being able to speak the spell didn't work.

"Oh, you wish for me to speak the counter curse? Sorry I'm afraid I don't know the words."

"MPPPHH!!!" Translation-Do it, or else. Smiling smugly Lind walked up to him and in one clean swipe ripped the X clean off his face.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed rubbing his face. "You did that on purpose!!!!"

"It doesn't matter how I did it, as long as you are free right?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!! I SHALL DESTROY YOU!!!!"

"BRING IT!!!!" Lind yelled in response. They both started muttering highly dangerous and explosive spells but two voices of reason yelled at them

"Kill each other outside!!!" The two warriors bowed their heads in defeat and obediently walked out into the front garden. They could endure each other's spells and death threats, but never would they be able to live through their wives whip torture. Tis a sad existence.

* * *

**L**:…(Weird face)

**P:** Lind?

**L**: HAHAHHAHAHA!!!! (She laughs in hysterics)

(The audience gasp at seeing their stoic idol so silly, and some take pictures of the rare moment)

**P:** What's so funny?

**L**: Ah…I apologise for the outburst. However, simply remembering how much your father screamed makes me laugh. He screams like a little girl!

**P**: If he watches this interview, you're going to be pummelled into the ground

**L:** I am not afraid

**Nora:** Your lying Okaa-San, you're terrified of Grandpa

A girl with long straight brown hair in a Valkyrie's uniform walks on stage and sits on a chair the stage manager quickly brings out.

**Audience:** WE LOVE YOU NORA-CHAN!!!! (Lind glares at them and they quiet down)

**P:** Ah for those that don't know this is our daughter Nora-Chan. Say hello dear

**N:** Hello everyone (She bows politely)

**P:** I'm so proud of her. Despite her young age she's already a Valkyrie (Hugs her daughter tightly)

**L:** Of course. She is my daughter after all

**N:** HOHOHO No one can beat me!

**P:** Well um I'm sure we don't need to state who she got her laugh from…Wait a moment. Why are you here Nora? I thought you'd be out with your boyfriend.

**L:** Yes, Mist's son, Gale (She folds her arms grumpily at the sound of his name)

**N:** Well we had to cancel our date because Okaa-San said that if he didn't strengthen up the next time she saw him, she would freeze him in a block of ice for eternity. So he's out training, which is why I'm stuck here (Peorth and Nora stare at Lind evilly)

**L:** I only have my child's best intentions at heart. The boy is weak, he has Mist's guts and courage but all her stupidity

**N:** Okaa-san! Mama, straighten her out will you?

**P:** She can't help it Nora. It's seems to be a family tradition of ours that there will always be an over protective father figure with too much power at their disposal.

**N:** There is also a family tradition where the position of High Seraph is inherited by an in-law

**L:** NEVER will I give that boy my seat!

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Gale yelled as he dodged an explosion. His once long white hair was cut short as it caught on fire because of the explosion. He quickly scrambled towards a large rock for shelter to catch his breath.

"Give up now boy! You will never date my daughter!" Lind yelled triumphantly from the front of their house. Peorth and Nora ignored her antics and lay on deck chairs chatting contently. In front of them was a 10-acre obstacle course, magical of course, one wrong move, and well it would be your last. When it came to her family and her precious Nora-chan, Lind didn't hold back, this was one of those occasions.

"Okaa-San don't you think your being a bit mean to Gale? I mean I was the one that invited him over for lunch."

"He doesn't deserve lunch if he can't get through this. Honestly Nora, if it weren't for me, millions of gods would be flocking to our doorstep asking for your hand" Lind exclaimed looking through a pair of binoculars trying to find her pray.

"It's true. Trust me, Gods knocking on your door everyday telling you they love you can get pretty annoying, take it from me" Peorth said then took a sip of her ice tea. "It's not her fault that your boyfriend is so stupid as to keep going through the obstacle course every time, even though he could just use the front door."

"HA found him!" Lind shouted. She raised her hand and a great ball of fire appeared, in one swipe she easily threw it towards her target.

They all winced when they saw the fireball connect with its target. They watched as he used his own magic to put the flames out, then he ran forward once more.

"Well at least he's learning now I suppose," Lind muttered.

"You're having fun aren't you dear?" Peorth asked

"A lot of fun, I'm finally putting my Seraph powers to good use." Lind readied another attack and threw it at him again, causing a big explosion.

"Believe it or not Nora, but your Okaa-san does like Gale."

"Yeah sure! That's why she's setting him on fire and electrocuting him!"

"My father did exactly the same thing to her. Besides at least since you know that Gale is willing to take all these attacks must mean he really likes you." Nora blushed and sipped her drink.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Gale screamed again. He ran and ran dodging everything thrown at him until finally he approached the women. His clothes were burnt, his hair a mess and his face covered in dust. He saluted to Lind.

"Ten minutes, twenty seconds. Better than last time, I suppose…Fine you may have lunch" Lind said and walked into the house Peorth walking in after her. Nora ran and hugged him, but because of his tired state they both fell to the ground laughing.

"I think Lind-Sama likes me now. She's finally letting me eat lunch!" he cried with joy.

* * *

**L:** I don't like the boy, but I approve of him

**P:** I hope Mist is watching this, she'll never believe what you just said

A ringtone is heard and Nora gets her phone

**N:** Oh! Okaa-san, Mama, I'm going now. Gale's finished training for today.

**L:** Don't tell him I said that

**N:** No way! I'm telling him everything. See ya (She runs off stage waving at the audience)

**P:** Ah there goes our chaotic bundle of joy, running off to her boyfriend. Life is good isn't it Lind?

**L:** I shall crush him

**P:** (She sighs and hits Lind on the head)

**L:** Ah! Peorth I'm still wounded

**P:** Oh I forgot! I'm so sorry Lind! (She quickly hugs Lind and checks her head)

**U:** Do we need a medic? Because nurse Urd is here! (The audience cheers)

**P:** Now isn't the time Urd! (She gets her other shoe and throws it at Urd's head)

**L**: I'm fine, no need to worry.

**P**: In case you're wondering why Lind was hurt, well it's to do with the recent Doublet war and the anti-Yggdrasil group. Many are still injured but fortunately, no one died, all thanks to the planning of our Seraph

(The audience cheer for Lind and the camera zooms into the banners they're holding up, 'We love Lind-Sama,' 'Lind's my Hero,' and 'I'm meant to be at work.'

**L**: Thank you for your praise but I was only doing what someone of my position should have. The real thanks go out to the Admin team

**P**: Lead by me! Hohohohoho! (She stands up and poses, people take pictures as the stage manager turns on the spotlight-The crowd cheers. Eventually she sits back down)

**L**: Fortunately, the anti-Yggdrasil group has been disbanded and it's members in custody

**P**: I suppose whilst we're on the subject we should explain what happened on the day…

* * *

Heaven was on High alert. Red lights and Sirens were seen and heard throughout, and the prominent sound of the Valkyrie's marching sent both fear and hope into the people's hearts.

AYG- Anti-Yggdrasil group as it was known had hacked into Yggdrasils main system and Hell's Nidhog system. It was a collective group of demons and gods that wanted to create the world anew. To do that war needed to occur, and for war the Doublet system needed to be rid of. The hackers attacked the systems and within 0.05 seconds, the Doublet system had been broken. All Doublets pairings forged after the first God-Demon war were no more, meaning that should any side attack, there would be death and destruction throughout the universe until a side won. Kami-Sama issued Lind full command over the defence of Heaven and the eradication of AYG. The Seraph of the Admin sector and Peorth, the current Leader, was working hard with the team to try to regain the system.

AYG had launched a full-scale attack on Heaven's borders, claiming that it was more important to capture Yggdrasil then Nidhog first.

"Lind-Sama, the AYG forces range in the thousands, they march on the Evergreen fields and will approach the city in twenty minutes. They are commanding Beasts of all sorts" a reconnaissance Valkyrie exclaimed panting.

"Your orders Lind-Sama?" asked her second in command, Alec, a Valkyrie general that served when Peorth's father was Seraph.

"Order our First class and half of the second class Valkyries to go to the border and create a defensive line along the EverGreen fields." Lind said calmly. She walked up to the big screen in the Command room and watched as the opposing forces got closer and closer.

"A Defensive line? Surely all our forces could fly over and bombard them from above."

"No. I choose only our best warriors because we won't be fighting, we are defending."

"Defending? They are only in their thousands! We can destroy them!"

"Alec some of our Valkyries are too young to spill blood. I will not taint them at such a young age… Order the Valkyries to do battle against the demons but only to disarm, the beasts should be eradicated like any other mission."

"Lind I must object! Surely…."

"No" Lind interjected authoritatively. "The defence of our people comes first, the Valkyries are also our people, so I think of them as well. Whilst our forces are fighting, the Admin team will reinstate the doublet system. Once that happens then send the full force out to capture all AYG members."

"What if the Admin team cannot do it? We fight in vain!"

"I have faith in my fellows, you should as well Alec" Lind said and patted his shoulder, smiling at him. Alec is a proud warrior and Valkyrie that has served for ages unknown and under four Seraphs to date. Only two has he had faith in, Peorth's father, Ciel, and now Lind. Her reassuring smiles make him believe, know that things will go according to plan. He will place his faith in her. He nods and flies out of the command centre through the exit in the roof and goes to do as he's ordered.

The two forces approach each other in the fields. In unison, all the Valkyries extend their weapons in front of them, and some in the back prepare their spells. Alec and two other commanders stand in front with their weapons out and ready. Then it begins, by mistake or stupidity a fenrir like creature escaped its owners clutches and charged forwards ferociously at Alec. With precise timing, he turned sideways when it lunged at him and slashed at it with his sword that he quickly embedded with fire. The beast fell beside him and he resumed his position confidently. Then the real fighting started. The AYG forces charged forward and started the attack.

Lind watched from the command centre, hoping that Admin would reinstate the system soon.

"Lind-Sama, a call from Peorth-Sama" an operator stated

"Accept" exclaimed Lind, sitting in her chair. Peorth's face appeared on the screen.

"Lind have you sent the forces our already?"

"Yes. I cannot call them back."

"Don't worry. We've managed to break the Hacker's code and now we restarting the system."

"How long?"

"Well we have to wait for Nidhog to restart as well, and they're a bit behind us, but we should be up in about 9 minutes."

"Ok. I'll pass the message onto Alec personally." Peorth opened her mouth to say something, like every other time Lind did something dangerous, but she held it back. Peorth understood that she wasn't the only worried lover in the world, there are many other just like her, so she shouldn't tell Lind not to go. As Seraph Lind must go. "Peorth?"

"Yes Lind?" she replied snapping out of her daze.

"I'll see you later." Translation- I'll be fine. Content, they both logged off. "Maintain the command center and alert me of any changes that occur." The team nodded and quickly resumed their work. Lind flew out of the exit and materialised her axe flying towards the battle.

It was proving difficult to disarm the AYG forces but the Valkyries didn't lose hope. When a demon was knocked unconscious or when a good opportunity arose, a Valkyrie would quickly perform a spell that froze them in place. However this was proving a dangerous strategy, when a Valkyrie performed a spell they would be attacked by a beast or another demon. The defensive line was only barely intact by the time Lind approached the field.

"Seraph-Sama!!!" Yelled the Valkyries, happy that their leader had come to help them.

Lind landed in the centre of the battlefield. The AYG forces in front of her and the Valkyries behind her. Alec killed a beast with a single slash to its neck and approached Lind.

"News?"

"8 minutes from now" Lind replied and took her coat off and passed it to him.

"Orders?"

"Retreat and reform the line." He nodded and commanded the Valkyries to fall back. Seizing the opportunity the AYG forces stood and circled Lind, thinking her a fool to send her forces away. They gripped their weapons in anticipation, and watched her intently.

"I am Seraph of the Valkyries!" She yelled authoritatively, scaring some demons. "By my information, the doublet system will be reinstated soon. Your plans are foiled. I am not worried about being tainted with your blood so I suggest you retreat now if you want to live. Be quick though, my axe may slip from my fingers any moment. " The demons looked at each other and a large number of them decided to run. Only two a hundred or so were left circling Lind. By the markings on their forehead, Lind knew that these were first class demons she was fighting; it would be no easy feat to last 8 minutes, but by Kami's name, she would succeed.

Lind held her axe beside her, the base imbedded in the ground. Then the demons and beasts charged. Lind grabbed the end of the handle and swung it in front of her, slashing two demons across their chests. She grabbed the handle and pulled the axe upwards, and used the momentum to back flip. In the air she quickly muttered a spell and immediately a portion of the battleground exploded. She landed and charged forwards at her distracted opponents. She raised her axe high and stuck down, the demon receiving the blow raised a shield but the impact of the blow broke it and he was struck.

Suddenly Lind was slashed in the shoulder. She spun around and hit the demon with her free fist hard, knocking him back. She opened her palm and threw an explosive fire spell at the demons behind her. Lind blocked an attack from above and kicked the demon with such force that he flew backwards and into a beast knocking them both out. She struck and slashed repeatedly with such ferocity that it brought fear into all the AYG forces and more fled the battlefield with each passing second.

A demon she hadn't seen hit her on the head with a strong punch and she stumbled and collapsed onto her knees. She felt numb and her hands were stained with dirt and blood, her vision had been blurred by the blow, but such things like this never stopped her. Hearing the demons charge forward she quickly stood up again and quickly muttered an ice spell onto her axe, then like a lance, threw it full force at the charging demons. Those that were clever enough evaded it but soon axe was caught in the jaw of a beast. Upon impact, it exploded like a bomb and the spell froze all around it. There were about thirty demons left now, and three more minutes to go.

This would usually be the time when she would call upon her Golden eye, but it wasn't necessary, her Seraph abilities and Valkyrie training would suffice. Three demons came at her at once. She evaded the first's attack and grabbed onto the second demon by the shoulders and used his spear to fight against the third. Then doing something Valkyrie training hadn't taught her, Lind head butted the demon she held and he fell to the ground. She should remember to thank Skuld for the technique. Upon raising her head, she narrowly missed a slash but was stabbed in her thigh. The demon that inflicted the wound looked at her with malice and glee as her removed his sword. The wound was deep but nothing that would kill her. She could feel the warm blood trickling down her leg and looked to see a pool of blood was forming. This was getting tiresome. Lind turned to see the Valkyries staring at her in awe and somehow she knew, Peorth was also watching. Just that thought somehow gives her hope and revitalises her tired body.

All the remaining demons charged at her at once. Calmly she stood still and muttered a paralysing spell using her fist as the medium and an attack spell. The ground turned to ice and shot giant ice sickles up randomly stabbing the demons that were closest. They fell to the floor like flies. Those that got through the first obstacle now faced the fury of her punches. Her injury prevented her from being as mobile as usual but her firsts more than made up for it. As they jumped at her she swerved her body and delivered an accurate and fiercely strong punch into their chest paralyzing them. She elbowed one and quickly hit him in the face. She continued until eventually all but one was paralysed.

"TIME Lind!" Alec yelled. With heavy steps, she walked over to the last quivering demon and held him up by the collar.

"Don't kill me!" He yelled in fear.

"Unfortunately as much as you deserve it. It is not my place to punish you now. Your fate lies with the demon council." She let him go and he dropped to the ground with a thud.

The Valkyries dispersed and collected all the frozen demons and placed them in a sealed zone. Alec quickly ran to her and placed her coat onto her shoulders.

"Alec I need you to send an official apology to the demon council about the demons that died in this battle."

"Only seven out of one hundred are dead Lind-Sama. I'm amazed at how you managed to knock them out without permanent damage each time. Your skills astound me." Lind looked out to the city. The sirens were off and there red dangers lights were no more; she had done her duty.

Peorth quickly ran to the private infirmary ward, she pushed pass people in her way, but they understood why she was running. She slammed the door open to see Lind lying in bed, her hair tied up, with Nora by her side.

"Mama" Nora exclaimed, it was obvious the girl had been crying, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks red.

"Nora has just spent the last ten minutes yelling at me. Saying how I shouldn't have fought alone and that I'm a….What did you call me?"

"A stupid stupid stupid stupid baka!" Peorth smiled lightly and sat on the edge of Lind bed. She had watched the fight all from a monitor and she wanted to run out and help Lind every time she saw her wife get hurt, but her place was in admin and she needed to reboot the system. Nora quickly got up and left after making some silly excuse, leaving the both of them alone.

"Two cuts on my back, one along my midriff and a deep stab wound in my right thigh. Oh, and my head hurts" Lind said pointing at her forehead. "All in the name of duty and to protect my family."

"Well your head wound was self inflicted so don't expect pity from me for that" Peorth, joked. A comfortable silence filed the air as Peorth took Lind's hand and held it against her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, inhaling the scent that was so distinctly Lind. "I was so worried," she muttered.

"I know. I'm sorry to have worried you." Taking in a deep breath Lind wearily extended her arm and Peorth lay next to Lind with her head in the crook between Lind's shoulder and chin. They held each other tightly and Lind kissed Peorth on the forehead affectionately.

"So" Lind asked, "What's the current situation?"

"Please you would really have me relay everything to you? Can't you just rest for a moment?"

"No. If I fight against a hundred demons I think I deserve to know what's going on."

"Well Hild personally came to collect the demons. She looked more evil than usual when she saw them. She ignored your apology and said you should have killed them all so she'd have less work to do, but on the whole everything is a-ok. Oh and father sent a message saying that he'll be down to visit you later."

"What? I don't have enough energy right now to fight with him."

"I said he'll be here later, not now, besides he's worried about you too. Now though you have to deal with me." Lind raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Meaning?"

"This" Peorth said and she kissed Lind passionately. This is the reason Lind fights, the treatment after is just so…good. Peorth trailed kisses down her jaw and her neck where she sucked on a particular area she knew she lover particularly responded to.

"mmm" Lind moaned "Peorth come on. Stop that I don't need anymore bruises" Lind could only lie there, to tired to move, feeling Peorth touch her in intimate ways. Lind moaned again as …

* * *

**L:** Stop right there!!!!! The rest of that story is private!

(The audience groan in disappointment)

**L**: Private and it will stay that way!

**P:** I suppose so. Don't worry folks all the juicy details will be published in my autobiography which will be out soon

**U:** At a ridiculous price

(Peorth quickly grabs Lind's shoe and throws it at Urd, and Urd once more is knocked out)

**L:** Anyway if you ignore the last part. What I believe Peorth was trying to say in the last story is that Life isn't always a bucket of roses

**P:** Well technically my life is, but I understand what you're trying to say.

**L:** Despite what the press depicts us as, we are just like any other couple that go through the hardships and troubles

Suddenly there's a small explosion in the back of the set and the audience for once scream in fear. Three demons stormed onto the set. Their bodies were covered in vials of what looked liked dangerous potions. They knocked out the security on the set and headed straight for Lind, who seemed particularly unfazed.

"Listen up!" One demon yelled. He got a vial and threw it to the ground causing a small explosion "if our demands aren't met the entire set will blow up."

"Yeah! And we're going to kill Lind to avenge our comrades!" the second demon added. In response, the audience started to throw bottles and rubbish at them booing all the while.

"Guys I really suggest that you run" Urd said.

"Quiet half-blood! You don't suggest anything us!"

"Oh boy you're stupid" she laughed, "Turn around." The demons turned around to see what she was laughing at. Peorth had summoned Gorgeous Rose, and thousands of thorny whips were at the ready to attack at any moment

"First off you try to hurt my Lind, and then you claim you want to kill her, all in my presence. You've made me very angry. Do you know what I do when I'm angry?" Peorth said.

"Quick throw the vials at her!" he yelled and started throwing. But there was no explosion. A vine caught the vial easily, and suffice to say Peorth did not look amused.

"Divine punishment is in order"

"This is too scary to watch!" Urd shouted and Lind quickly motioned to the stage manager.

"Cut to break!" the stage manager yelled.

Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do

Goddess programming, made for you

The demons lay unconscious with red marks over their faces and were bleeding heavily; two Valkyries quickly came to collect the demons and they dragged them away.

* * *

**U:** Now audience what have we learnt?

**Audience:** Never get Peorth-sama angry!

**L:** Now do you understand why she rules our household?

**P:** hmph anyway…

**Narrator:** And that's all we have time for I'm afraid. Join us next time when…

**P:** NO!!!!! I'm not done here!!!!! I'm famous!!!

**L:** Phew it's over.

**P:** NO, no no! We're not done here you here me?

(The audience leave and the stage manager turns all the lights off)

* * *

**Originally, this was going to be a one shot with just the first section about Lind proposing. Then I thought I do many where she proposes and we don't get to see what happens after. So I wrote more sections and soon I found I had a collection of random fics that followed each other. To connect them all I made it so that Lind and Peorth were on a TV show and they were telling all the stories. At least this way you guys get a nice long one-shot and I don't have to go through the confusing fanfic system of posting all the parts up. **

**It's weird I know…and random….but I like it. I delve in and out of genres so this is a multi-genre fic really. **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I had fun writing it. I still think it's very weird, but wonderfully weird if you get me? **

**If your looking for more romance then read my other one-shots and wait for those that will come. **

**Review!!! Please review. I'd love to hear what you think of this off fic. Did it make you laugh or just plain confused? I'd like to hear I =) **

**P.S. **

**I drew a picture of Lind and Peorth where Lind is in her Seraph uniform and they're both in Lind's office. Check the pic out by going to my profile and following the link. **

**JustJun out**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
